Safety and Peace, Altair
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: You've read the first! heard all of Malik's witty replies to Altair's greetings! but what created that hatred between the master assassin and the one armed rafiq? this tells it! RnR and I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Safety and Peace, Altair**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Assassins Creed, well, it wouldn't be as good as it is**_**.**

_You've read the first, but why did Malik despise Altair so? Even before the stump that was his arm… here, is the drama filled, teary eyed and sad story…_

_Jokes, it's all humor and totally non-canon!_

**Start!1**

The master assassin, all around badass and total epic win made flesh that was named Altair Ibn-La'Ahad of the order of assassins that followed an epic creed for good and all that nice stuff that lets them kill people with clear conscience.

Anyway! The assassin landed in the bureau of the assassins in Jerusalem and was now looking to rest before he went out and earned his bread and butter. Entering the office of the rafiq Altair spoke to the most annoying, yet most loved, rafiq in all the city.

Malik A-Sayf, sarcastic and by far the most infuriating man that God had ever bothered to create.

So annoying Altair had half a mind to find his father, kick him in the groin so hard that he wouldn't birth another piece of sh-

"Are you going to just there and look dumb all day?" Malik's voice brought the master assassin out of his thoughts, but before he could reply with a retort Malik added. "Oh wait… you do all the time, ah well, whatever gets you out of here faster I suppose."

Altair decided to ask this question since so many weeks ago. "Malik, why do you despise me so?"

"…" Malik stared at Altair. "I'm sorry, the stump that was my arm just told me to ask you did you _really_ just ask that?"

"No, you seemed to despise me even before the loss of your arm, what have I done?"

Malik sighed loudly and shook his head. "Altair, take a seat, I shall tell you a story of how I came to hate you more than then Robert hates the color white."

Altair approached the desk and leaned on it to listen.

"It happened when we were both novices and just beginning our training for the order…"

* * *

**Several years ago…**

"Today, my students you will all be taught the essential skills needed to kill, sneak and uphold the brotherhood when you are older!" A much younger Al'Mualim stated to young crowd of twelve year olds. "And oh so obedient…" he added in a small whisper, followed by a foreboding evil laugh that echoed throughout Masyaf.

The rest of the kids didn't matter, the ones who did matter were the young Altair and Malik! Both stood beside each other and wore little cute assassins training robes, like… chibi versions of themselves. Anyway…

"Now! Altair, get up here and show the rest of these normal people how someone born with skill, talent and an ego so huge it dwarfes the sun fights!"

Altair stepped forward and drew his training blade, stepping into the ring.

"Now, Malik, you shall be Altair's training dummy!" Al'Mualim announced.

"Don't… you mean training partner?" Malik asked, his voice cracking slightly as he stared at the intimidating Altair, standing like a boss… I mean pro.

"Partner would mean you two are equal, aside from age Altair is about to teach the meaning of being a boss."

Malik hesitantly stepped into the ring and drew his own training blade and held it not like a boss… pro. "Take it easy on me?" he asked softly.

Altair's lips twisted into an arrogant grin full of malice. "Of course…I'll even give you first strike."

Malik of course, being the innocent unboss child he was, took the grin of malice for one of truth and kindness. Raising his sword over his head and ran at Altair to strike, when he was within arms reach and the sword slowly fell.

Altair's hand moved in a blur and his fist connected with Malik's face.

Said novice fell back onto the group after his feet lifted an inch off the ground and there was various 'Ouch's from the crowd of student around them, even some of the older assassins gripped their noses at the strike.

Malik layed on the ground in a daze, too much in pain to even feel said pain. and slowl the blurry figure of Al'mualim stepped into view and shook his head. "Malik, you just got decked in a single punch... how do you feel?"

"I can't feel anything..."

"That's normal, the pain will come back if you don't correct your nose before the numbness and shock wears off..."

"What about Altair?"

"What about him? he's over there..." they both turned to see Altair stepping out of the ring and giving Malik another grin of malice then his hand travelled to his throat and he slid his thumb over it in a cut throat gesture. "Hmm... I do not envy you."

* * *

**Present!**

"So… you're angry because of what I did when we were twelve?" Altair asked, brow raising. "That hardly seems fair…"

"Yeah, like breaking my nose? That was real fair…" Malik retorted bitterly.

Altair rolled his eyes. "One act does not give you reason to despise m-"

"I'm not done, that was just the one that stood out to me at the moment, it gets better…" Malik gestured to a cushion in the corner. "Pull up a cushion, this will be awhile while he explore the depths of my hatred for you."

Altair sighed loudly.

**End!**

**Altair gets his due! Now please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Safety and peace, Altair.**

**Chapter 2!**

"Now, this next story…" Malik began when Altair and him were comfortable sitting opposite of each other. "Is one that still haunts me to this day…"

Altair raised a brow. "I could not have been that horrible…"

"The stu-"

"The stump that was my arm begs to differ, I know…" Altair interrupted the rafiq before he could ramble. "Now onto the story."

Malik nodded. "Fine, fine…"

* * *

**Years before!**

It was a few days after Altair had decked Malik and the young assassin was ready to begin his training yet again! Smiling brightly he walked out into the fortress courtyard and watched as people parted for him as he walked! Finally! He was getting the respect he finally deserved!

"You're in my way, novice…"

Malik, despite his hood, felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and stopped in his tracks. Feeling a powerful stare on the back of his head that he was sure that if it were stronger he would lack a head. Gulping Malik turned and was face to face with Altair.

Said novice looked bored, but the evil and malice within the young assassins eyes made Malik question if Altair was really a creation of the devil and not man. "Wha-?" Malik croaked.

Altair gripped the front of his robes and brought his face to Malik's in a dead center glare. "Lets get this straight, I don't like you… you irritate me and I wish to see you broken and beaten for my amusement, tell me… how does that make you feel?" the other assassin gritted out.

"I… need new robes…" Malik squeaked, trying to sink into his robes as his head sunk into his robes.

Altair followed him, his head going into Malik's hood so he was looking into the collar of the robes. "You will need a new body after we are done today's training session, Malik!" With those words of comfort Altair let Malik go and marched past, his pace calm despite the insane words a few moments ago.

Malik went back into the fortress and changed his robes.

A few moments later all the students were gathered on a special course where they would practice their free-running, there was stepping pillars, wooden beams to swing from and a pool of water for them to dive into and swim across.

Al'Mualim smiled at his future puppets and said. "Alright, Altair, would you like to show them how to free run like a boss?"

Altair, much to everyone's surprise, shook his head and replied. "No, not today master, I would like to make it up to Malik for my… excessive force last time, he may go first…" he turned to Malik and offered that same malicious grin of evil.

Malik gulped.

"Very well, how generous Altair…" Al'Mualim said and turned to Malik. "Go now child, show me what you can do."

Malik nodded and hesitantly stepped forward, before he broke into a sprint and jumped, his foot landing clear on the first wooden pillar.

It snapped and he fell back onto the ground with a thud. "Ow…" he said, staring at the sky.

Quickly standing he climbed the second pillar and jumped to the next to try and get his momentum up again it, this continued till he reached the wooden beam, his hands gripped and he got a lot of splinters because it was extremely rough! Then it snapped too!

Malik fell to the ground and the beam on top of him, making the boy wheeze as he pushed the pillar off him. Standing he looked at his splintered hands and then quickly climbed back up and then continued to the other side.

He made it to the water and paused to observe it, it looked normal enough… he dove in… and regretted it! It was thick,… and slimy. what was it?

More water landed on his forehead and he looked up, several dozen camels were spitting down at him,

Realization dawned and him and the water was stained with his breakfast.

Al'Mualim shook his head. "Well… I shall have to find whoever this to my training course…"

No one ever noticed Altair hiding the saw knife in his robes while grinning evilly.

Only Malik who was curled up on the ground mumbling incoherently.

* * *

**Current time that is then!**

Altair raised his brows. "I do not remember doing such…"

"You did! I saw you!" Malik stated in a glare, pointing his thumb at the master assassin.

Altair raised his hands. "So I might have been… less then friendly."

"You… were an ass."

"Anymore stories?" Altair asked, ignoring the insult for now.

"Oh, plenty more…" Malik was calm again and he searched his memory for more way that Altair had tortured him.

**End!**


End file.
